Conventionally, connectors such as board to board connectors, etc., have been used to electrically connect pairs of parallel circuit boards together. Such connectors are attached to each mutually facing surface on pairs of circuit boards and are mated together so as to be connected (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 11 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional connector.
In the figure, 801 is a receptacle connector attached to a first circuit board not illustrated, while 901 is a plug connector attached to a second circuit board not illustrated. Additionally, receptacle connector 801 includes multiple receptacle terminals 861 installed in receptacle housing 811 made of an insulating material, while plug connector 901 includes multiple plug terminals 961 installed in plug housing 911 made of an insulating material.
Moreover, recess 812 is formed in receptacle housing 811 for housing plug housing 911. Additionally, when receptacle connector 801 mates with plug connector 901, the first circuit board and the second circuit board are electrically connected by mutually engaging corresponding receptacle terminal 861 and plug terminal 961. Note that receptacle terminal 861 includes a U shape, plug terminal 961 is housed inside a U-shaped trough, and plug terminal 961 is held from both sides by U-shaped side walls on both sides.
Patent Document 1: JP 2014-056762 A